The Training Program in Tumor Biology at Stanford University provides a multi-disciplinary postdoctoral research training and educational experience in translational and basic aspects of tumor biology for 8 qualified candidates with the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degree. The Program emphasizes investigative research in Tumor Biology under the guidance and supervision of faculty members from twelve basic and clinical departments in the School of Medicine (Biochemistry, Chemical & Systems Biology, Developmental Biology, Genetics, Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Molecular & Cellular Physiology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Radiation Oncology, and Structural Biology) as well as the Department of Biological Sciences in the School of Humanities and Sciences at Stanford University. Research areas of particular strength among the participating faculty and their trainees include: molecular mechanisms of transcriptional regulation; chromosomal DNA replication, repair, and recombination; cell cycle control; cancer stem cells; telomere dynamics; physiological mechanisms in normal and malignant cells; biochemical and molecular actions of oncoproteins and tumor suppressor proteins; tumor immunology and virology; immunogenetics and immunoregulation in human and murine model systems. In addition to intensive, mentored research training, which constitutes the central core of the Program, trainees: 1) meet annually with a small committee of Program and Departmental faculty for mentoring and career counseling; 2) receive formal instruction in biomedical ethics, including guidelines for use of human and animal subjects; 3) attend a variety of journal clubs and seminars, including a highly regarded Tumor Biology Seminar Series hosted by the Program, which invites eminent outside cancer investigators to talk, meet and dine with the trainees and their preceptors; 4) attend and participate in an annual retreat held in conjunction with the interdepartmental Cancer Biology Pre-doctoral Training Program at Asilomar, California; and 5) attend and present results of original studies at national cancer research symposia. This program is the primary postdoctoral fellowship training venue in tumor biology that provides intellectual and scientific interactions and collaborations among the participating departments as well as the Stanford Cancer Center and the Stem Cell Institute in the School of Medicine. The preceptors in the Program constitute a major fraction of the institution's faculty with research interests in tumor biology and serve a pivotal role in supporting cancer educational and research initiatives at Stanford University. RELEVANCE: The Training Program in Tumor Biology at Stanford University provides postdoctoral research training for qualified candidates with the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degree. Trainees are prepared for future careers as scientific investigators by a multi-disciplinary research training and educational experience in translational and basic aspects of tumor biology.